The Saiyan King and the Lunarian Queen
by Rosy the Cat
Summary: In the begining, the main characters are two who have the least screen time in their series.  Yup, Queen Serenity and King Vegeta.  This also gives yet another theory as to who the heck Princess Serenity's dad is.  It's been done before, I know, but it is
1. Default Chapter

The Saiyan King and the Lunarian Queen  
  
By  
  
Rosy the Cat =^_^=  
  
AN: This story aint a Vegeta / Usagi mushfic; mush will be between already  
established couples from both series, with one exception. You guessed it;  
Queen Serenity and King Vegeta are the real main characters; at least for  
the first few chapters or so. I have no clue where this will go, so I make no  
promises about what will happen later. I came up with this idea after first  
reading ESM's Vegeta & Usagi. The plot around QS and KV's marriage just  
had waaaaaaaaay too many holes in it for my tastes. I mean, can you picture  
someone named Serenity wouldn't marry for love? I think not! She gave her  
life so that her daughter could have one together with her fiance for cryin'  
out loud! Last of all; yes, I am using the Japanese names. This is mainly  
because some phrases sound better to me with Japanese words mixed in! Tee hee!  
  
Also: Queen Serenity is 20 in the story's opening and not the queen yet.  
If you have a problem with her mannerisms not being totally sweetness and light  
all of the time, than watch out. I don't know how this will end up portraying   
her, but by the middle she should be the way she is in the Anime. Maybe. *n*   
(supposed to be pouty face)  
  
Disclaimer: I don¹t own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be the happiest  
little otaku in the world! But I¹m not. Sailor Moon is owned by the Queen of  
Manga/Anime, Naoko. Long live the Queen!  
  
Prologue:   
  
Silver Millennium: Moon Kingdom...  
  
"Aaaaaargh!"  
  
"Bad day, 'Rena?"'  
  
"No, this goes beyond a mere 'bad' day, Cassie," Princess Serenity of the  
Moon Kingdom said dryly to her best friend and Captain of her royal guard, Queen  
Cassiopeia of Earth, a.k.a., Sailor Earth. "First those old ding-bats who  
call themselves the Counsel of Elders make me attend one of their boring meetings  
and make me listen to them yak on and on about things one would think much  
too petty for the counsel, and then...!"  
  
Earth laughed at the expression on her friend¹s face, calmed herself,  
and then replied: "And then...what?"  
  
"Those baka goobers (tee hee!) had the audacity to say, and I quote:  
'Her Royal Highness should keep in mind the importance of a Prince and one day  
King to the Kingdom, as well as more importantly, an heir to wield her power  
when comes the time when she gains her mother¹s throne and one day when she  
leaves this mortal existence'! For cryin' out loud, Cassie, they made it  
sound like I was some 40-year-old old maid!"  
  
Earth frowned, "But 'Rena, they do have a point; if something happened  
to you, there wouldn't be anyone to rule your kingdom afterwards. And you are the  
only unmarried Queen or Crown Princess left in the Solar System. Heck, even  
Setsuna has gotten married."  
  
"Fine! I'll work on it!" Serenity sighed. "I'm going to bed; see you  
tomorrow, Cassie."   
  
"Good night, 'Rena; I hope your dreams give you some insight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that my personal 'Prince Charming' doesn¹t  
exist?" Serenity asked herself aloud as she sat up in bed, giving up on any chance  
of sleep.   
  
"Perhaps because he doesn't; not in this time, anyway," a voice said  
softly from the darkness.   
  
"Geeze, give me a heart attack why don't ya, Setsuna! What are you  
doing here?"   
  
"I am here because if I had not come, you would face an unhappy future,  
either married to a man you did not love, or not married at all, thereby dooming  
your family line, and-"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaargh! Quit it, 'Suna; you're depressing me! Now, what  
exactly are you here to do?"  
  
"I am here to give you a chance to find your soul mate, Serenity.   
Nothing more, nothing less. I must warn you, though, that to go on   
this search means traveling through time, and spending years away   
from all that you know and love, among strangers unlike any you have   
ever met."  
  
Serenity paused only a moment before exclaiming, "Let me pack some   
bags and let's hit the road; anything to get away from those baka   
goobers in the Counsel of Elders!"   
  
Setsuna nodded and handed her princess a large back pack and said, "Pack  
only what you absolutely need, Princess; you do not want to be too conspicuous."  
  
As she ran around her room, throwing shirts, pants, skirts, a gi or two,   
underwear, and other needed things into the pack, Serenity finally voiced   
something that had been nagging her from the back of her mind. "Hey, Setsuna,   
what about my parents and the other Senshi? Aren't they going to wonder   
where I went?"  
  
"I will tell your parents in the morning; I refrained from informing   
the Senshi because I feared they would try to stop me, even though this   
was left in Elder Pluto's final instructions to me before she died."'  
  
"Yeah, Cassie wouldn't have stopped you, but the others might have   
tried anyway. O.K., I'm packed; when are we leaving?"'  
  
"Now."  
  
*******************  
  
Whoo hoo! The Prologue is done! Yippie skippie!  
  
Next: King Vegeta shows up! (Crowd cheering) "Yay!" I hope I hope I hope   
I hope I hope I hope I hope I hope I hope I hope I hope I hope I hope I hope   
I hope Ihope! 


	2. The Warrior King

AN: Hi! It's me again! E-mail = happy otaku Rosy, people! It also   
equals more wonderful chapters (I hope!) in the future!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do not own DB, DBZ, or DB-GT.   
If I did, I would be the happiest little otaku in the world! But I'm   
not. Sailor Moon is owned by the Queen of Manga / Anime, Naoko. Long   
live the Queen! Dragonball in all of it's incarnations belong to Akira   
Toryamma. And remember peeps, if you meet a kid with a real furry brown   
monkey tail stuck to his rear; if he ain't nice: HEAD FOR THE HILLS AS   
FAST AS YOUR LITTLE LEGS CAN GET YOU TO THE HILLS! Although, if you   
have a car, take that 'cause you are more likely to out-run the guy. =~_~;=  
  
The Saiyan King and the Lunarian Queen  
Chapter One: The Warrior King  
  
25 years before DBZ; DBZ universe; Vegetasai; the Palace:   
"Again!"  
  
Napa, guardsman to the Crown Prince of Vegetasai, looked up at his charge,   
barely managing to hide his disgust with himself. 'I am a fully-trained   
Saiyan warrior, and this whelp of a two-year-old actually managed to hit   
me!' he thought. 'Good; the boy is learning, although I wasn't taking him   
very seriously. It isn't like he caused any real damage.'   
  
The young prince looked like he would be quite happy to oblige his teacher,   
when he noticed a large flash of light over the courtyard not far from   
where they were training.   
  
"Napa, what's that?" the little boy asked, pointing.   
  
Against his better judgment, and hoping for the sake of his dignity that if   
the boy was lying in hopes of ambushing him that he would hear his attacker   
coming; turned and looked at the courtyard.   
  
"What the *bleep* is that?!?"  
  
"That", for you reader's information, was a classic Sailor Moon phenomena   
commonly known as one of Pluto's time portals. This portal in particular   
was just now ejecting a now dressed casually in jeans and a lavender   
wide-neck T-shirt, along with ankle boots, (AN: I love my boots! =^_^=)   
Moon Princess.   
  
"Look out below!"   
  
Fortunately for our heroine, along with her dignity, she was a surprisingly   
good martial artist and gymnast, and therefore, landed in a low crouch which   
cushioned her impact. Which was a very good thing, since this is about when   
the planet's higher-than-earth-norm gravity decided to kick in, meaning she   
didn't have far to go when she fell backwards out of her crouch.   
  
"Ouch."   
  
It was at this point that Prince Vegeta arrived on the scene, took one look   
at her situation, and with the bluntness only small childeren can pull off   
and get away with, especially if they are cute chibi ones, said "Hey, lady,   
why are you on the ground?"   
  
To which she responded, "contemplating killing a certain 'friend' when I get   
home for not warning me about just how strong the gravity is here." After   
struggling up into a sitting position, she asked, "Who are you, little boy?"   
  
"I'm Vegeta, that is my teacher, Napa-baka. He's really cranky 'cause Daddy   
kept him up late yellin' at him. 'Course, he's always cranky."   
  
Laughing, after making certain she would be able to sit up without it   
supporting her, Serenity held out her hand and said "Nice to meet you, Vegeta!   
My name is Serenity, but you can call me Rena if you want to."   
  
Before Vegeta could respond, Napa yelled, "Prince Vegeta! Get back! You don't   
know what this person is capable of!"   
  
Ignoring Napa, Vegeta reached out and shook her hand, and asked, "Why did you   
fall over before? And why haven't you gotten up yet?"   
  
Serenity sighed and answered, "Where I come from, the gravity is much weaker,   
and I wasn't warned how high your gravity is."   
  
""Napa, what is going on here? Who is this person?"   
  
"Your Majesty, I do not know who or what this person is, nor how she got in   
here, but..."  
  
It was at this point that Serenity managed to get to her feet and turn towards   
the newcomer. And promptly froze in shock.   
  
'Dang! He's cute!'   
  
(AN: Now, to clarify the meaning of this thought, when Serenity thought the   
word "cute", she did not in the slightest mean fluffy-bunny-kitty cute. She   
meant the "Oh, lord, he looks like a super-buff-movie-star" kind of cute. =~_^=)   
  
Her next thought was that she was glad that none of her Senshi were there; they   
would either be giving her knowing smirks, or the unmarried ones might be   
latching on to this man in front of her. Mercury...would probably not even   
notice his looks and be reading some scientific report, completely oblivious.   
  
'Come to think of it,' she mused, 'until recently I'd probably do the same thing.'   
  
The "recently" referring to the whole reason why she was here: Setsuna had told   
her that her soul mate lived in this time and on this world.   
  
'Selene, guide your descendant in her quest.'   
  
It was at this point that she tuned back in to the conversation going on around her.   
  
"Now, girl, who are you and what are you doing in my palace?"   
  
Serenity blinked, blushed slightly, and fell back to her diplomatic training.   
  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I am Serenity, Crown Princess of the moon Lunaris."   
Now this was the tricky part. Setsuna had drilled her on her cover story as   
to how and why she got there. 'Please work, Please work, Please work...'   
"As to how I am here, I was caught in some sort of temporal portal back home.   
One minuet I was speaking to one of my friends, and the next I was pulled into   
the portal, and here I am."   
  
All of this was technically true. She had merely left out several facts which   
would have merely confused a lot of people.   
  
"I hope that my people will soon find a way to return me home, but until then   
it seems that I am stuck here."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: And now, we get to see just what King Vegeta's first impression of our   
heroine was! Tee hee! =~_^=)  
  
'Who the heck is this?' was the first thought that went through the king's   
mind. As he listened to Napa drone on about wanting to rip the information   
out of the girl, he felt his focus slipping off towards her. Her large, blue   
eyes; Her long golden hair, both of which were unheard of among the Saiyans.   
That strange hairstyle. But what really got his attention was the inner depth,   
sincerity, and beauty he found in her face; mainly her eyes.   
  
'Snap out of it, Vegeta,' he berated himself. 'Your wife only dead two years   
and already your eyes are wandering!' Then again, his advisors had pointed   
out that, despite his son's obvious potential to be one of the most powerful   
warriors their people had ever known, that merely meant that the boy would be   
all the more likely to attract Freiza's attention. Therefore, they told him,   
it would be in the planet's best interest if the King remarried. Were the   
Prince to be killed by the monster, a hidden heir or so could come in handy.   
  
Not that he would just stand by and let that...thing...kill his only son.   
Just that a spare can always come in handy.   
  
'As for the girl...'  
  
"Now, girl, who are you and what are you doing in my palace?"   
  
She blinked and blushed slightly.   
  
'Now what was that about?'   
  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I am Serenity, Crown Princess of the moon   
Lunaris. As to how I am here, I was caught in some sort of temporal   
portal back home. One minuet I was speaking to one of my friends, and   
the next I was pulled into the portal, and here I am."   
  
"I hope that my people will soon find a way to return me home, but until   
then it seems that I am stuck here."   
  
'Well, couldn't hurt to let her stay around. For all I know, she could   
be some great warrior where she comes from.'   
  
'Aww, stop lying,' his subconscious muttered. 'You just think that she's   
cute and you want to see if you have any chances with her!'   
  
'Shut up. I do not.'   
  
'Yeah, right.'   
  
"I suppose you can stay. This way and I shall show you to a room you can stay in."  
  
In the background he heard her say "Thank you," along with his son chanting   
"Rena's gonna stay, Rena's gonna stay..."  
  
Some secret part of him was wholeheartedly agreeing with his son. To which his   
subconscious replied 'I told you so!'  
  
'SHUT UP!'   
  
*****************  
  
Yeah, chapter one is done! I am so proud of myself! Thank you God for finally   
helping me with my writing! 'Till now I just couldn't get my thoughts down on   
paper and be read as good as they were in my head! Thank you Takehashi-(sp?) sama   
and Toriyama (sp?) sensei for creating your wonderful imaginary universes. I   
only hope that I can do the same someday.   
  
Ja ne!   
  
Rosy the =^_^= 


	3. Sparring and Swimming Lessons

AN: Hi! It's me again! Email=happy otaku Rosy, people!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT.   
They belong to their respective creators. As far as the series'   
goes, all I own are videos of the first 3 SM movies, History of   
Trunks on video, 2 DB mangas, a DBZ manga, and a nice collection of   
SM mangas. Don't sue me...I have practically nothing as far as money   
goes!   
  
The Saiyan King and the Lunarian Queen  
Chapter Two: Sparring and Swimming Lessons  
  
Serenity was surrounded by mist; she had no idea where she was   
exactly, but it somehow reminded her of her mother's hugs; back when   
she had been little, and her Gandma was alive and Queen; before she had   
known about her Aunt Serenity, her mother's twin who had died long before   
Little Serenity's birth. Back then, it had been Grandma and her mother,   
the Crown Princess Tranquility, who had been pestered by the Council of   
Elders, advisors, and their courts. No worries, and hugs ment something   
back then. After Grandma died and Okaasan became Queen, then 'Kaasan only   
hugged her in court; they lost the close bond between them, the hugs only   
for show and always too short and with no warmth.   
"Hello?" she called out into the void. She was therefore quite   
surprised when a voice answered back.   
"My Lady, are you here?"   
Of course, you must understand that what she said next took her   
compleatly by surprise, seeing as she hadn't even come up with something   
to answer it with.   
"I am here, beloved."   
'Hokay; where did that come from?'   
'Me.'   
'What the...o.k., who are you and what the heck is going on here?!?'   
'I am the voice of your soul; that which is the true you; I am incapable   
of deception of any kind, not even self deception.'   
'O.k., then where am I and who the heck is the guy who called me his   
"Lady", who is...admittedly drop-dead gorgeous as far as I can see, but still...'   
(slight burst of mental laughter) 'You are in the relm of of dreams, Elysion;   
he is your soul mate. As for his specific identity, all will be revealed to you   
when the time is right.'  
At this point we focus on what is going on in this dream the princess is   
having.   
"My Lady, finally we meet. I have waited so long."   
"I am happy as well, my love."   
(Insert PG-rated mush and mushy-talk as the dream sequence fades.)  
+++++++++End dream sequence++++++++++  
Serenity bolted upright in bed; her breathing was heavy and very shaky.   
She hadn't had a nightmare as most people would think if they saw her now.   
On the contrary, her dream had been the happiest she had had in months, if not   
years. The reason why she seemed so upset was due to the shock of finding out   
that there most definately was a soul mate out there for her.   
Of course, she would have preferred it if she had actually been able to   
see his face!   
As she calmed down and slowed her breathing, she frowned and thought,   
'Stupid dream. What's the use of knowing you have a soul mate if you don't   
know what he looks like so you have an idea of where to look for him?!'   
She sighed, got out of bed, took a shower, put her hair into a single braid,   
and changed into a white gi with a lavender tank-top on undernealth.   
'Oh well,' she thought, 'maybe tonight I'll dream about that guy again and   
actually learn something useful...'   
'Whack!'   
"Yeeouch! Watch where you're going you...um, oops, sorry Your Majesty,"   
she said sheepishly. "I guess that I'm partly to blame, seeing as I wasn't paying   
much attention myself."   
The king himself was quite surprised, though not quite in the same way as   
his young house guest. 'Is this the same person I met yesterday; the one who   
displayed such polished courtly manners?' Surprisingly, he found that he rather   
preferred the princess when she was blunt and didn't gloss things over.   
"It is alright, Princess; I admit I wasn't paying much attention to where   
I was going either." Gesturing down the hall towards the dining area in a mock   
courtly fashion, he said, "Would m'lady accompany me to my humble dining hall?   
I do believe she remembers the way from last night."   
Grinning, he fell into step behind her as she started walking down the   
hall; his smile grew wider still when he heard her muttering, "M'lady my Lunarian   
butt..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Well, now I have an idea how Okaasan felt about my eating habits back   
home...' Serenity thought wryly as she leaned forward against the railing around   
her bedroom window. 'Chibi Vegeta alone ate about as much as one of Juno's school   
lunches she used to pack for herself, and even I would have had trouble finishing it!'   
(AN: In case you haven't figured it out yet, "Juno" is the name I'm giving Lita/  
Makoto's mom, the previos Sailor Jupiter.)   
As her thoughts began to wander, she noticed that there were loud yells and   
other noises coming from an area of the palace. Curious, Serenity followed the sounds   
until she came to some sort of sparring room, with everything from weights to practice   
swords and punching bags. And in the middle of the room was Chibi Vegeta and Nappa,   
apparently trying to kick eachother's butts into a conveniently located wall.   
"Hey, that looks like fun! Can I spar with you guys? Pwity Pwease?"   
In typical little kid fashion, the prince answered before his teacher could   
respond, much less get his brain to acknowledge the princess' presence.   
"Sure 'Rena; I'll spar wiv you!"   
Grinning, our heroine moved to take Nappa's place in front of the prince and made   
a traditional martial artist's bow towards her opponent, then promptly went into a relaxed   
looking fighting stance. At which point, the two simply started wailing on eachother.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sounds of the fighting lessons also had reached the ever attentive ears of King   
Vegeta. They were nothing new. What actually got his attention as he walked past the   
partially open door to the sparring room was the sight of Princess Serenity, still wearing   
the gi she had worn to breakfast, and apparently easily holding her own against his son.   
'Waitaminnit...' the king's brain muttered. 'Go back a few seconds...Princess in sparring   
room, holding her own against my son who everyone says has the potential to be our greatest   
fighter...wearing an outfit that makes her look quite lovely (mentally whacks self in the   
head for thinking that...)...Princess in sparring room, holding her own against my son...  
Oh, man, I've gotta see this!'   
Silently he entered and leaned against a wall that was in shadows and simply watched.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ha ha, ya couldn't hit me if I held still, Vegeta-chan!"   
"Could too, and don't call me Vegeta-chan!"   
"Ok, Chibi V-chan!"   
Serenity laughed as she dodged the little Prince's charge and expertly flipped him   
backwards, moving fluidly to pin him to the mat.   
"Pinned ya!"   
King Vegeta was honestly impressed by the girl's skill. She had been on his world   
less than a day, and yet had already adapted to the gravity increase enough to be able to   
fight. Granted, her opponent was only two and a half, but he could see real talent and   
potential in the girl.   
As the princess stood up and offered a hand up to the prince, the king stepped forward.   
Surprised, Serenity looked up, stood in contemplation for a brief moment, grinned,   
and said, "You're on!"   
"Good. To make the fight relatively fair, I swear that I will not use anything other   
than my body and mind. No tricks."   
Confused, Serenity looked down at the prince. "Chibi V-chan, what does your dad mean   
when he says 'tricks'?"   
"He means ki blasts and powerups. It's where you channel life energy, or ki, into   
energy blasts that you launch at your opponent. You can also use ki to make yourself fly   
or be faster, stronggerer,...whatever."   
"Oh. I gotta learn how to do that sometime."   
Moving back to her starting position, Serenity waited for Vegeta to make the first   
move. She didn't have to wait long. Surprised, she dodged out of the way of his charge,   
moving with him while going into a spinning jump kick that dazed him for a moment, giving   
her time to regroup and reassess her situation.   
After about another ten minutes of trading blows, Serenity saw an opening, ducked,   
lashed out with a sweep kick, and quickly moved to pin him down before he could regain   
his bearings and get up.   
"Do you yield?"   
He simply grunted, which she took for a yes. Moving fluidly, she stood up and   
commented, "If it makes you feel any better, the only person who has defeated me in   
hand-to-hand combat after I finished my training was five thousand years old and an expert   
in hundereds of fighting styles. That, and she had the body of a twenty-year-old."   
Throwing back a sunny smile over her shoulder, she called out "Ja ne! Oh, and   
by the way, was that a swimming pool that I saw on my way here?"   
"Umm, yes...You are welcome to use it."   
"Arigato, Vegeta-sama."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After returning to her room to change into a swimsuit and get some towels,   
Serenity skipped back to the enormous indoor swimming pool.   
Upon entering the pool area, she kicked off her sandals and quickly removed the   
t-shirt and shorts she was wearing over her swimsuit. (What, did you think she would   
go running around a palace of all places in her swimsuit with nothing covering it?   
I have two words to say to people who thought that: Uh...no!) After ditching her   
shorts shirt, and towels on a low bench set next to one of the surrounding walls, she   
gracefully dived into the pool's deep end after checking the depth and giving herself   
a running start.   
Surfacing, she easily went into an elementary backstroke, standing up when reaching   
the shallow end. She smiled to herself as she squeezed some of the water out of the braid   
she had put her hair in that morning and called out: "You can stop hiding and come on out,   
Chibi-Vegeta-chan."   
With an astonished look on his face, the young prince came out from his hiding   
place; the overhead rafters supporting the pool deck's roof.   
"Howdja know I was there?" he asked in impressed amazement.   
"I can sense energy, usually magical, but your 'ki' energy is high enough that I   
felt it pretty easily. A handy trick for sparring with you later," she teasingly replied.   
"You can come on in if you want, V-chan."   
While looking longingly towards the water, the child said quietly, "I can't."   
After blinking repeatedly in surprise, Serenity asked "Why not?"   
"Don't know how to swim."   
Thinking for a minute, Serenity smiled and said, "kick your boots off and ditch your   
shirt. Then you can come in by the steps where it is really shallow and I'll teach you!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
King Vegeta smiled slightly as he watched his son splashing in the pool from a   
distance. He marveled that fate would send such a kindhearted person to his kingdom   
of all places. He also found himself wondering if there was a way to thank his guest   
for all she had done with her zany antics and kind ways.   
***********************  
Woo hoo! Chapter two is done! I am so proud of myself! I've been working   
through some writers block and my mom banishing me from the Internet 'till my room   
is clean. But she doesn't read my stories, so who cares!   
Ja ne!   
Rosy the =^^= 


	4. Nekochan and Mamoru

AN: Hi! It's me again! Email = happy otaku Rosy, people!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do not own DB, DBZ, or DB-GT. If I did,   
I would be the happiest little otaku in the world! But I'm not. Sailor Moon is   
owned by the Queen of Manga/Anime, Naoko. Long live the Queen! Dragonball in   
all of it's incarnations belong to Akira Toriyama.   
  
The Saiyan King and the Lunarian Queen  
By Rosy the Cat  
Chapter Three: Neko-chan and Mamoru  
  
*sigh.*   
  
"What is up with this stupid, dang, foggy, dreamland! I don't give a dang   
if this is where my subconcious wants me to be, I wanna be in a normal dream that   
makes absolutely no sense and that I'll half forget by the time I wake up! Is that   
too much to ask for?!?"  
  
You guessed it; once again, our heroine is in that weird, cloudy dream realm   
that Darien/Mamoru was pestered with his past life's memories in, only in this case,   
it's being used by the subconsciouses of two people to play that ancient and favorite   
pastime: MATCHMAKING!   
  
(AN: Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch...  
Sorry, I've got Fiddler on the Roof stuck in my head. Is it just me, or was that   
ghost in the fake dream sequence beyond freaky? It gave me nightmares for weeks after   
the first time I saw it!)  
  
After much muttering to herself, Serenity realized something. Something she   
was rather surprised that she hadn't noticed before.   
  
She had full control of what she said and did!   
  
"YES! TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID SUBCONCIOUS!"  
  
"I take it that you had not control over what happened last time either?" a   
masculine voice asked from behind her.   
  
"Eep! Don't do that! Geez, you almost gave me a heart-attack. And, to   
answer your question, you are correct, sir." Serenity responded afterjumping and   
spinning a half-corckscrew turn to face the other person.   
  
"Sorry," he chuckled lightly in a deep, soothing voice. "I didn't mean   
to startle you."  
  
"It's okay. Nice outfit, by the way. Looks like something my dad would   
wear."  
  
Scowling, he growled out "I didn't exactly have any choice in the matter.   
I just found myslef here and I was wearing it." Looking down, he assessed his   
outfit. A red tunic, black pants, and white armor covering his torso, along   
with white shoulder patds that jutted out and white armored boots trimmed in red   
and black. (AN: For the SM fans, picture Prince Endymion's outfit, only substitute   
in the different colors.) A red cape hung from his shoulders, completing his ensemble.   
  
"Well, it actually isn't too bad; a tad more formal than I am used to, but   
close enough. Besides, at least I can move relatively easily in my clothes.   
You, on the other hand..."  
  
Serenity blinked in surprise, opened her mouth to retort, and happened to   
catch part of her outfit in the bottom of her field of vision.   
  
"Oh, my, Lord..."  
  
Our Hime-chan found herself dressed in a floor-length white dress that   
hugged all the right places and loosened only just enough to smooth over her   
hips, creating a glamorous and entirely feminine effect. To say the least, she   
was not pleased. Also, her reaction wasn't long in coming.   
  
"WHAT THE BLEEP!?...ARRRGH! OF ALL THE POSSIBLE OUTFITS I COULD HAVE BEEN   
GIVEN TO WEAR IN MY DREAMS, IT JUST HAD TO BE A FRIGGIN' DRESS!"  
  
(AN: Serenity actually said the word bleep. Don't be substituting in cuss   
words, because, quite simply, I hate curse words and have said one of them   
only twice in my entire life. Not to mention that I myself have said "what   
the bleep" on several occasions of intense anger. You got a problem with my   
squeaky-clean vocabulary, take it up with my parents. And may God have mercy   
on your soul, 'cause they can be really scary when they're mad.)  
  
"AND IF BEING IN A DRESS ISN'T BAD ENOUGH, IT'S ONE THAT IS WAY TOO TIGHT   
TO POSSIBLEY FIGHT IN, AND THE SHOES HAVE HEELS THAT'LL TRIP ME IN TWO STEPS   
FLAT, AND...!"  
  
It is at this point that the mysterious stranger burst out laughing.   
Not the maniacal laughter that Serenity had always pictured demon lords having   
when she was bored in history class, a muhaha type of laugh, or that evil witchy-  
poo cackle. Nope. His laugh was deep, warm, and had a distinct ring of sincerity.   
She rather liked it.   
  
"And what, may I ask, is so dang funny?" she growled out, glaring at the   
armored figure as he attempted to reign in his mirth, her eybrow going into an   
angered state of hyperactive twitchiness. Although, to be honest, his laughter   
didn't really bother her all that much. Weird.   
  
"Heh heh...forgive me, but I am not exactly accustomed to women who are   
so...vocal...in their opinions around me. Much less their opinions on their   
clothing."  
  
"Yeah, well, get used to it, 'cause that is the way I am! Stupid   
dress...I'd rather wear something that I can fight in and not worry about   
tripping or catching a heel on my hem..."  
  
The male figure blinked in surprise. "You are a fighter?"  
  
"Yes, and if you make one chauvinistic remark, I'll kick your sorry   
butt!"  
  
"No, I am merely surprised. I myself am a fighter. You know, seeing   
as this is a dream, you could probably just change your clothing by thinking   
about it."  
  
"Hey! That just might work!"  
  
Concentrating, Serenity focused on the image of something more suitable   
for combat. She ended up in pants, a short-sleeved t-shirt, and sneakers.   
And it was all in white.   
  
"Not too bad, but I wish that I'd gotten some color choice. Hey, are   
you going to try switching out of that armor? It looks kinda bulky."  
  
"No, I'm okay; I'm used to fighting in armor, just not armor like this.   
It isn't a big enough difference as to get in my way."  
  
"Okay...say, how did you know this is a dream, and how did you know   
that I could change my outfit?"  
  
"Well, to answer your first question...a voice in the back of my head   
told me that this was some sort of dream world the last time..."  
  
"Oh, um...I just want you to know that Ihadnocontroloverwhathappenedlasttime,   
and itwasmysubconsiouswhodidthatwirdstuff, and I'msorry! pant, pant! Yeesh,   
that musta set a speed-talking record!"  
  
After blinking several times as he tried to sort through what she had   
just said, he smiled and said, "Actually, I was quite aware of those facts.   
I myself had no control over what happened. But to get back to what I was   
saying, I knew that you could alter your clothing because I heard somewhere   
that, once you realize that you are dreaming, you can change the dream to   
suit your purposes."  
  
"COOL!!! Um...so, what do you wanna do...Umm, sorry, I don't know   
your name." Serenity said sheepishly.   
  
As he opened his mouth to tell her his name, that pesky subconscious   
of his popped up in his head.   
  
'No, you dolt! (AN: Tee hee, I just love the word dolt! =^^=)   
You don't tell her your real name!'  
  
'And whyever not?'  
  
'Because...um...I can't think up a reason right now, but it's part   
of the rules!'  
  
'Okay then, Mr. Know-it-all, then what do I tell her to call me?'  
  
'I don't know; tell her to thik up one for you herself!'  
  
"Um...why don't you think up a name for me" 'D'oh! Oh, great, that   
sounded real good...yeesh, am I a moron...' (AN: In some things, yes! =^^;=)  
  
Serenity laughed and said, "Let me guess: your subconscious told you   
to say that?"  
  
He swore.  
  
Still smiling, she continued. "My subconscious and I were also having   
a bit of a yak-fest, and going by how much your eybrows were twitching, I   
figured that you were too."  
  
Giving a defeated sigh, he nodded and said, "So, what should we call   
eachother?"  
  
Tilting her head to one side in consideration, she analyzed him for a   
while and spontaneously declared: "I'll call you Mamoru!"  
  
Twitchity-twitch! "WHAT!?"  
  
Still smiling, Serenity went on as if he hadn't said anything. "It fits   
you perfectly!"  
  
"Um...what exactly does 'Mamoru' mean?"  
  
Blinkity-blink! "Oh, um...it means 'Protector', actually."  
  
Smirking, he asked "And just what is it that made you think of a name   
like that for me?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, there's your armor."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, it just brings into mind the picture of a knight or a warrior   
of some kind. And, generally, knights and warriors tend to be protecting   
something or other." Shrugging, "It's just the first thing that popped into   
my head, really."  
  
"...Okay...hmm...maybe something to do with some sort of feline   
creature..."  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A CAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, you do tend to be very defensive, and you are a bit picky..."  
  
"FINE! You can call me Neko-chan!"  
  
"Very well...Neko-chan. Now, what would you like to do?"  
  
"...hmm...D'ya wanna spar for a while, Mamoru?"  
  
"I would be honored, Neko-chan"  
  
And that was the beginning of what would be a friendship that Serenity   
would come to hold as dear, maybe even more so, as her friendships with her   
senshi.  
********************  
  
Yay--ME!!! Chapter three is done! I am so happy, I could do a little dance   
of Otaku happiness! In fact, I think I will! (insert dancing-and-happy   
Rosy-chan!)   
  
If you people who are reading this at my site, and have seen it on Sailor Balls   
or Steph-chan's site, the reason why they might be ahead of me in updating my   
story is that, like I said last chapter, my mom had banned me from the computer   
except for emailing people. But now I'm back, and my dad kindly offered me the   
use of his PC. (pulls out pom-poms and waves them happily!) Go 'Tousan! =^o^=  
  
See ya next chapter, minna! 


	5. Anja, Wife of Bardock

AN: Hi! It's me again! E-mail = happy otaku Rosy, people!  
Oh, and for you people on the ASMR board that posted in the   
"non-cannon couples" post in "Moonie Pet Peeves", this is the   
chapter with that one couple I came up with that I said you'd   
need to read my story to understand! Enjoy, minna-chan! =^^=  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do not own DB, DBZ,   
or DB-GT. If I did, I would be the happiest little otaku in   
the world! But I'm not. Sailor Moon is owned by the Queen of   
Manga / Anime, Naoko. Long live the Queen! Dragonball in all   
it's incarnations belong to Akira Toriyama.   
  
The Saiyan King and the Lunarian Queen  
by Rosy the Cat  
Chapter Four: Anja, Wife of Bardock  
  
Well, it's official. Either I've found my soul mate,   
like Setsuna said I would, or I've compleately snapped! You never hear   
about people meeting the person they're meant to marry and spend the   
rest of their lives with in their dreams!  
Even if he is, as Juno-chan would have put it, a "total hunk"!  
*^_^* (AN: Blushing 'Rena-Hime! Kawaii!)  
Ah well, I might as well get up. I promised V-chan that we   
would play hide-and-go-seek today. If this place is to be my home,   
for Selene knows HOW long, I might as well try to get to learn my   
way around it better...And what better way to do so than to go   
running around, trying to find hiding places! Even so, I wonder   
how we can possibly have a good game with only two players. I   
teasingly asked Nappa if he wanted to play yesterday, and he gave   
me a look that would liquify rock...Oh well, I'll keep my eyes   
open for likely players...  
=^^= (End journal entry!) =^^=  
"Rena! I wanna play NOW!!!"  
"Chibi-V-chan! At least wait until I've started my breakfast   
before trying to drag me off!" You'd think someone would have taught   
the kid patience...scratch that; Nappa has the patience of a hungry,   
hyperactive puppy; no wonder Chibi-V is so hyper: the only role model   
for him around is that bad-tempered moron.  
Serenity settled into her seat at the dining table and snagged   
one of the bagle-like breakfast rolls that she had tried yesterday, and   
started scarfing.   
She might be a princess, but she'd like to see any of her tutors   
back home withstand Chibi-V's "cute" look. It was enough to have made even   
her mother, the unofficial Queen of decorum, inhale a meal.   
Someday I just have got to figure out how he does that! (AN:   
Where do you think Usagi, and through her, Chibi-Usa, got their shimmery-eyed,   
so-sugary-you-have-to-puke look?)  
As soon as she finished snarfing her breakfast down (after   
carefully checking to see if anyone else was in the room. There wasn't...),   
Serenity gave Chibi-V an evil grin, playfully bopped him on the head, and   
yelled: "YOU'RE IT!!! Count as high as you can three times, and then come   
after me!"  
She figured this would give her a reasonable head-start.   
She started jogging off, then the mental image of just how fast   
this kid could go, three years old or not, and tore off at top-speed for   
the garten.   
"One...two...fifty-eleven..."  
After struggling to remember every number he had ever heard,   
and making up even more, over a span of about a minute and a half, the   
little prince stared at the ground and wondered how much more counting   
he needed to do. Then he frowned, and said "Fudge it. I wanna PLAY!"   
and tore off out the door Rena had used.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...This is such a stupid game with only two people..." Serenity   
complained to Chibi-V an hour later and a lot of running around, trying   
to find hiding places they hadn't used yet.   
"...Hai..." Chibi-V was bored. The only thing more dangerous   
than a bored Saiyan that didn't want to take a nap, Serenity would one   
day conclude, is Freiza. Bored or interested. His eyes scanned the   
admittedly massive garden housed between the outer walls and the Palace   
proper.  
Ooh, bug!  
squish.  
Boring.   
Ooh, BIG bug!  
squish.   
Slightly less boring, but now I've gotta find something to top that...  
"Hi!"  
"KYAAA!"  
"Chibi-V! What?...Oh, hello!"  
Standing in front of the two was a small Saiyan boy; roughly   
about Chibi-V's age, maybe a year or two older. His spiky black hair   
was long, about a few inches past his shoulders, and held back loosely   
with a simple strip of leather. Rather than the ormor that the inhabitants   
of the palace seemed, in Serenity's opinion, to practically live in, the boy   
wore a simple dark green tunic and brown pants that had obviously been cut   
off at his knees.   
"Who are you?" Chibi-V was confused. He never really had seen   
anybody else around his age before, mainly because...well, he was a prince,   
and the grown-ups were there to keep him safe. His mind absent-mindedly   
wondered if this was a new friend, like Rena.   
The boy's chest puffed out with pride. "I'm Radditz, son of   
Commander Bardock."  
Serenity smiled. She'd noticed her young charge's attempt at   
decimating the local insect population, and had decided that she REALLY   
did not want the boy to get much more bored. Another person would really   
help make their game more interesting.  
"Hello, Radditz! My name is Serenity, but you can call me Rena!   
This is Vegeta."  
Radditz finally got his first good look at the princess,   
blinked, and blurted "Your hair is weird!"  
Compleatly unfazed, Serenity replied, "I like being different.   
It makes life interesting. Would you like to play hide-and-go-seek with us?"  
"Sure!"  
"Okay...TAG, YOU'RE IT!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anja smiled.   
As Vegetasai's Minister of Science, a position that meant plenty   
of mental challenges to explore and solve, as well as far too much interaction   
with their people's so-called "ally", Freiza, for her taste, smiles had become   
a rare and highly-treasured commodity in her life.   
It didn't help that her husband, Commander Bardock, was off on   
missions most of the time. It truley seemed to be alomost a miracle that   
they had any time together at all, much less enough to have produced a child.   
For all that her husband's indifferent attitude regarding his family   
around his team-mates, Anja knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Bardock adored   
his son, and spent what little daylight he could with the boy, which was   
basically any time Bardock had between missions where he wasn't recuperating   
from one serious injury or another, off fighting with people that he had no   
quarrel with, simply because Freiza sait to jump, and their people weren't   
powerful enough to do anything but respond with "how high?".  
She was smiling because Freiza had decided to cancel this month's   
"conference"; in other words, she wouldn't have to go to that stinking pile   
of turds' ship and have hsi scientists lord it over her how much more advanced   
their technology was, while she would try (not really all that hard; she was   
required to to read her findings out, but there wasn't anything in the   
requrirements about the others having to actually hear what she said...)   
to be heard over their gloating and read her estimates on how she was more   
and more certain that her people would be able to kick Freiza and his   
goon-squad's collective butts in another decade or two.  
It was fun to know something those blow-hards didn't, but it wasn't   
as fun as being able to avoid them altogether.   
Now, if only she could find Radditz...  
"Where is that boy!?"  
Stopping in the middle of the garden walk-way she was on, she   
planted her fists on her hips in frustration, cocked her head to the side,   
and listened intently for any sound indicating where her wayward son had   
gotten to.   
She had told him to stay put!  
She heard rampant giggling coming from around the corner of the   
palace. Ah-HAH! she mentally crowed. I've got you now...!  
Striding purposefully towards the giggling, she turned the corner   
and saw something quite unexpected.   
  
The game of hide-and-seek had degenerated into a game of "Rena   
runs away, and Chibi-V and Radditz try to stop her from leaving a set   
area of the garden."  
It was rather fun all around, though Serenity had a feeling that   
she would have a few bruises come morning.   
"RADDITZ!?!"  
The three looked up at the voice, and tracked it to a young woman   
standing near the corner of the palace. As she started to berate the long-  
haired boy, Serenity found herself falling back on her training. In other   
words: visually evaluate the new person.  
She seemed to be a few years older than Serenity, but not much.   
Her hair was medium-brown, cut short and spiky on the top, but it was longer   
in the back and woven into a braid. Her eyes, odd for a Saiyan, not only had   
irises, but they were a deep magenta. She was wearing a primary-blue body suit,   
whith simple, shoulder-padless armor. An emblem of a blue star over a red   
square adorned the upper-left corner of her ormor. Along with this were   
the standard-issue white boots. Over all was a white labcoat. The ensemble   
as a whole gave the impression that this person was both intellectual,   
military, and yet non-agressive. It was something about the lack of   
shoulder-pads that gave her that final impression.   
"Umm, excuse me, miss...?" Having gained the yelling woman's   
attention, she continued. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we invited Radditz   
to play. He really wasn't a problem"  
The other woman's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"  
A bright smile on her face, Serenity smiled and offered her   
hand to shake. "Oh, sorry! How rude of me! My name is Serenity of   
Lunaris. I am...staying here at the palace for the time being. I was   
being helpful and taking care of Chibi-Vegeta here."  
The other woman blinked, then bowed respectfully to the young   
prince. "Forgive me for intruding, Your Highness."  
Chibi-Vegeta, who had been about to launch a surprise-attack on   
Serenity because he was starting to get bored again, stopped and said, "Oh,   
that's okay," absently. Then seeing that the new grown-up wasn't holding   
onto and shaking his new friend Radditz, he grabbed the other boy's hand and   
said, "Hey Radditz; race ya to dat twee!"  
Radditz replied: "'Tay!"  
As the two young women watched the boys run off, Anja turned to   
Serenity and said, "I am sorry for my behavior. I am Anja, Minister of   
Science. Thank you for watching over my son."  
Serenity grinned and replied, "No problem. It was...fun..."  
The two stood there in silence, Anja focusing on the two hyper-active   
boys, Serenity focusing on Anja.   
What is it about her? She seems so...familiar... Serenity   
pondered as she allowed her eyes to go out of focus and study the other   
woman's aura.  
She was startled out of her trance when Anja called out:   
"Radditz! We have to go home NOW! Your father is waiting!"  
"Papa's home? YAY!!!"  
Anja turned to the princess, smiled, and said: "Again, thank   
you for watching my son. It was nice to meet you."  
Serenity smiled, and replied, "It's mutual, believe me. Feel   
free to bring Radditz over to play again!"  
Anja smiled, nodded, and proceeded to lead her son back towards   
the main gate.   
Serenity stared after her, so intent that she ignored Chibi-V's   
tugging back towards the garden. What is it about her aura?!? If I didn't   
know better, I'd swear that I've met her befo... As Anja and Radditz left,   
Anja turned and have her a small smile. Not a smirk; just a small, very   
annoying, very familiar smile. At that moment, Serenity's Sight penetrated   
something in Anja's aura, and an impossible answer to her question arose,   
bringing with it even more questions.   
'Setsuna...?!?'   
*********************  
Finally, I've done what I promised myself I would do and FINISHED   
CHAPTER FOUR!!! YAY!!!  
Thanks go out to Desolation for his support and constant asking of   
whether I'd quit starting new stories and work on finishing this   
one, and to my friend, sensei, and mentor, Rhonda.   
Go team Rosy-chan! =^o^= -"WAI!!!" 


	6. Walk like a Saiyan, fight like a SaiyanF...

AN: Hi! It's me again! E-mail = happy otaku Rosy, people!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do not own DB, DBZ, or DB-GT.   
  
If I did, I would be the happiest little otaku in the world! But I'm   
  
not. Sailor Moon is owned by the Queen of Manga / Anime, Naoko. Long   
  
live the Queen! Dragonball in all of its incarnations belong to Akira   
  
Toriyama.   
  
The Saiyan King and the Lunarian Queen  
  
by Rosy the Cat  
  
Chapter Five: Walk like a Saiyan, fight like a Saiyan...FLY like a   
  
Saiyan!  
  
*************************  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fishie!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fish-fish!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fishie!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fish-fish!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fishie!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fish-fish!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fishie!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fish-fish!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fishie!"  
  
"C'mon get in the boat: Fish-fish!"  
  
"C'mon ge-"  
  
"DAMN IT ALL TO EVERY HELL THAT EVER WAS; WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"  
  
"You're just mad that we're getting it stuck in *your* head now,   
  
Vegeta-kun. I distinctly remember you laughing quite a lot when Veggie-  
  
chan and Radditz-chan were busy getting it stuck in *my* head before we   
  
left on this camping trip." Serenity smirked from her place in the bow   
  
of a good-sized inflatable boat she and the Saiyan prince were in, fishing   
  
lines let out from poles made in the simple manner of large, bendy branches   
  
with clear plastic line tied to one end, hooks secured to the far end of   
  
the line with bait in the form of non-poisonous insects skewered upon their   
  
points.   
  
The hooks' points, that is. Fishing line isn't usually pointy, unless you   
  
consider it when compared with an eye. Then I suppose fishing line can be   
  
dangerous and pointy, in a blunt sort of way...  
  
Ahem...  
  
Aaaaaaaany-way...  
  
Prince and Princess. In puffy inflate-y boat-ness. Singing annoying song   
  
about fish getting in boats. Song which has been driving the Author nuts   
  
all day, because her sadistic...I'll say goober here, because my mother   
  
might eventually get around to reading this...Anyhoot, her sadistic goober   
  
of a little brother got song stuck in her head because he insisted on singing   
  
it recently.   
  
Repeatedly.   
  
Author, in a stroke of bloody-geniusness (AN: No, I'm not British. I just   
  
seem like to use British phrases lately. Last night I plotted a whole rant   
  
for a British character in an upcoming fic that I don't know if it'll ever   
  
get out on the net, and I used Bloody a great deal. I had a case of the   
  
giggles afterwards, and I don't even know what the strict definition of   
  
the word as far as British slang goes. Toodles! =^^;=), decided to use the   
  
annoying fish song to break through the even more annoying writer's block on   
  
this chapter that has been there for over a year. Seriously. Chapter six was   
  
done first!   
  
Gah. Okay, the rant is over. Back to your regularly-scheduled story. Yay! =^_^;=  
  
King Vegeta gave an annoyed snort from his position sitting on a fallen log   
  
fragment in their camp-site a few dozen yards from the banks of the river.   
  
Vegetasai's sun was half-set already, and the only reason why he wasn't off   
  
hunting in the nearby forest was the fact that both of his companions had   
  
been complaining, rather vehemently, regarding their food consumption over   
  
the past week which had been, of course, meat.   
  
As Serenity had put it that afternoon: "I want dinner, I want it to have been   
  
something you don't need an insane amount of strength or heavy artillery to   
  
catch and kill, I want something that I don't consider to be in the slightest   
  
way cute in life, and I want to be able to catch it myself. And it *will* be   
  
cooked!"  
  
So, it had been settled that fish would be on the menu, and Serenity had sent   
  
Vegeta-chan off into the woods to look for any edible herbs and fruits they   
  
could use to supplement and/or enhance the meal.   
  
Normally the Saiyan prince would have complained about having to eat anything   
  
plant-based, as is the way of small (and not so small) children, but even *he*   
  
had been getting sick of eating meat, both charred and raw, for about a week.   
  
After about an hour of gathering, Vegeta-chan had joined his friend in the   
  
inflatable boat, which had been originally packed with the princess in   
  
mind, since she hadn't been able to fly at that point, and, well, rafting   
  
can be fun. And Vegeta-chan hadn't quite mastered the art of flight, which   
  
is understandable, since he *was* only two-and-three-quarters years old.   
  
Really, as far as Serenity was concerned, it was a friggin' miracle that   
  
the boy could walk and speak as well as he could, much less be potty-  
  
trained!   
  
Anyway, to make a long story short(er), a quantity of fish deemed suitable   
  
for filling the small group's culinary needs for the night had been   
  
acquired, and the two singing fisherpersons disembarked their billowy   
  
blown-up boat and set about preparing the fish for consumption.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Mu-haha! Sometimes I feel so evil...!'  
  
Serenity cautiously slunk along the tree line of the rather dominating   
  
and ancient forest she and her little group had set up camp in for the   
  
evening the day before. It was rather early, the sun barely peeping over   
  
the horizon and the fading image of Vegetasai's waxing moon also still   
  
in the sky. She was heading back to camp from her brief foray to the   
  
river to wash the sleepies from her face, along with any remaining   
  
traces of the previous night's meal. It was there she had stumbled   
  
upon her latest pranking scheme.   
  
Well, actually, *slipped* upon would have been a better choice of words...  
  
Serenity had had a rather close encounter with an annoyingly hidden   
  
patch of mud, which she had discovered actually took up a large portion   
  
of the riverbank on either side, likely derived by the previous night's   
  
small rainstorm.   
  
In any case, Serenity had found herself cold, wet, and muddy, whereupon   
  
she decided to go whole hog and have the boys join in with her in this   
  
experience.   
  
Hence the feeling evil.   
  
Serenity gingerly maneuvered the double handful of mud she was carrying,   
  
ready to sling at her unsuspecting companions, doing her best to avoid   
  
dripping too much. She really didn't know why this mischievous mood   
  
had hit her, but, well, as carefree and hyper as she'd allowed herself   
  
to be these days, she really hadn't pulled any pranks, something she was   
  
rather known for at home, although that was more in defiance of her   
  
mother's tidy little box of a definition of her life.   
  
Silly Mommy, boxes are for butt-monkeys! ^_^;  
  
Anyway, back to the mud.   
  
My, Mister Mud, how lovely and squishiefull you are!   
  
...Ahem.   
  
Anyway, Serenity had made her way close enough to camp that she could   
  
see the father and son duo sleeping under their little composed-of-branches   
  
lean-to, which they would have done without if it weren't for the   
  
previously-mentioned rain, but far enough away that she felt she could   
  
reasonably beat them to the river, and more mud.   
  
Eee! Squeal of Joy!   
  
Biting slightly upon her tongue, which had inched its way out of her   
  
mouth and just the slightest hint of the tip protruding past her lips,   
  
Serenity tapped into her body's natural reserves of magic, coaxed a small,   
  
slender tendril out of the main mass of power, whispered a minor   
  
levitation spell, and released the ball of mud.   
  
The mud stayed in mid-air, where she held it by sheer will alone until   
  
she gained control of every last threatening drip and drop of watery silt.   
  
Having accomplished that, she directed the airborne muck toward the men's...  
  
boys'...Aw, heck, to the guys' lean-to!   
  
~_~;  
  
A few feet in front of the entrance, Serenity paused, and muttered under   
  
her breath "Separate," whereupon the double-handful became two balls of   
  
mud. Serenity froze in place, worried that either the sound of the mud   
  
pulling apart or her spell might have disturbed either the prince or the   
  
king.   
  
Silence. So far, so good...  
  
A couple more feet the oozing glop floated, pausing upon reaching their   
  
destination over the slumbering duo's heads.   
  
'...You know,' Serenity paused in thought, 'This really isn't very nice   
  
or Princess-like. Rather mean, really.'   
  
Then Serenity recalled just how utterly adorable (in a totally platonic   
  
way! Really!) Vegeta-sama had looked the few times she had seen him   
  
completely and utterly lost and confused by something she had done that   
  
didn't make sense to his warrior's mind.   
  
'...Ah, but it's ever *so* worth it!'   
  
That decided, Serenity spun on her boot-clad heel and tore off running   
  
toward the river, simultaneously releasing her hold on the mud blobs and   
  
letting them fall. She looked back, muttering a spell to enhance her   
  
vision, and saw that ever-so utterly adorable (in a totally platonic way!   
  
Really!) look that she was rather fond of cross Vegeta-sama's face, which   
  
was covered in mud. A second later the look fled from his face as he grabbed   
  
his son, wrenched them both upright, and started tearing after her, the   
  
thought of flying or boosting his speed with ki never occurring to him in   
  
his haste.   
  
Fortunately, that idea *had* occurred to Serenity, and she tapped into her   
  
newly-discovered ki aura and sped up, even as she dispelled her vision   
  
enhancement spell, which had been messing up her depth perception.   
  
Upon reaching her destination Serenity skidded to a halt, barely avoiding   
  
another spill in the mud patch, and absent-mindedly scooped up a few more   
  
mud balls while she awaited her pursuers.   
  
She didn't need to wait long.   
  
As the two Saiyans crested the bank, Serenity allowed the triumphant evil   
  
smirk on her face shift into a grin, and chucked the wet dirt, yelling out   
  
two glorious words:   
  
"MUD FIGHT!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flying back to the Palace, their vacation over and done (may it rest in   
  
peace, as all good vacations should, in the minds of those who were there),   
  
Serenity couldn't shake the down-right perky grin on her face, even as she   
  
picked wind-dried bits of mud out of her golden bangs, having missed them   
  
in the quick clean-up they had made time for before they packed up. This   
  
trip was quite possibly the most fun she had had in an insanely long time.   
  
The only thing that marred the experience was that Serenity had been feeling   
  
a bid odd. Woozy, among other things. She figured that the mud fight must   
  
have tired her out more than she thought. Maybe, however, she just wasn't   
  
ready to be flying so far so soon in her training.   
  
Or maybe...  
  
"There it is!" Vegeta-chan called out over the rushing air, pointing down   
  
at the sprawling geometric amoeba that was Vegetasai's capitol city, the   
  
Palace at its center, the city, nay, the world's, literal nucleus.   
  
Shaking her dizziness off, Serenity slowed down in anticipation of her   
  
landing.   
  
Upon touching down in the main courtyard, servants and attendants already   
  
swarming about, Serenity stumbled a bit, barely catching herself in time   
  
to avoid being knocked over by a rushing guardsman.   
  
Blinking suddenly heavy eyelids, the princess's eyes scanned the crowd   
  
absently for the figure of her friend Anja, who was one and the same as   
  
Setsuna of Pluto, although Serenity still hadn't figured out how that   
  
was possible. Still, a friendly face is always welcome...  
  
'Whoa...dizzy. Nap-nap time...?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Rena?"  
  
Serenity, daughter of Queen Tranquility the fifth and King Marcus the   
  
first, Princess of the moon Lunaris, collapsed to the ground as she lost   
  
consciousness, her eyes rolling back in her head.   
  
"MEDIC!!!" bellowed King Vegeta even as he scooped the petite young woman   
  
up into his arms and started racing for the Medical Wing of the Palace.   
  
He wasn't going to lose her!  
  
*************************  
  
Author's Note: FINALLY! I finally finished this chapter!   
  
It's been- oh, kami-sama! -a year or so in the making, and I actually got   
  
chapter six done first.   
  
Dang, but I feel pathetic.   
  
Still, in all fairness, I've also had to contend with school, work, and   
  
other story ideas, which quite a few of you readers seem to like very much,   
  
and thank you kindly! Honestly, I don't know where you people get your   
  
patience!   
  
Dedications: To you, my readers, for sticking with me through thick and   
  
thin, and not complaining (too much) about my lack of progress with this   
  
story, despite the fact that it's my oldest fan fic on the net. It's not   
  
my oldest fan fic *period,* however, because my first fic idea was a   
  
straight Sailor Moon fic that is semi-abandoned, though I might write   
  
it in some distorted form some day far away in the future. Poor baby!   
  
To Lost Fanboy Desolation, who is my ever-faithful tomodachi-kun.   
  
*huggles!* Mm-wah! Go Deso-kun!   
  
Also, to Rhonda-sensei, who still, after all these years, sits and reads   
  
my work. I don't think I would have ever gotten the guts to post anything   
  
without her encouragement that I wasn't the only person who thought my   
  
ideas weren't retarded, so thank you, oh most honorable Sensei and friend,   
  
for yanking my inner writer out for some fresh air and sunshine. Don't ever   
  
let me put her back! I'll have to smack you with an Eeyore plushy if you   
  
do! *waves her gynormous Eeyore stuffed animal that is about two feet tall   
  
at Rhonda!*  
  
To my hosting fellow webmistresses:   
  
lse- I miss Sailor Balls dearly. May many good and Pippin-filled LotR   
  
fics cross your e-mail in-box. And you never answered if you wanted Life   
  
and Times!   
  
Sailor Stephanie- TLWIR rocks. You rock more. 'Nuff said.   
  
Nika- Poor Nika! Your fic section's been so lonely! Hope you enjoy its   
  
new inhabitant! =~_^=   
  
Azuri- Ooh! Lots of pretty blue on your site! Thankies for hosting!   
  
Owner of Crystal Moon Magic- I can't for the life of me remember your   
  
pen name, but thank you for hosting my story! You and Nika have the   
  
distinctions of being the only people who asked me if you could host   
  
Saiyan King. Everybody else I had to go and ask!   
  
Lady Cosmos- Go you! I don't know how you manage updating that massive   
  
archive of yours once a week. I salute you! *salutes!*  
  
FF.net and Media Miner also have this fic, but there's nobody specific   
  
to thank, so thank you to all of you little repair guys that fix glitches   
  
for us cranky writers. Most of us wouldn't have nearly as many readers/  
  
fans/whatever as we do now if it wasn't for you. *huggles!*  
  
To my reviewers:   
  
XZanayu- Yup, *Setsuna* is Anja. Sorry that I didn't hurry, but you can't   
  
rush spiffiness, and my muse seems to have developed a fascination for Harry   
  
Potter.   
  
Lauren/Serena- Been a while, ain't it? Thanks for your silliness. It still   
  
makes me smile (even if you don't like my ever-so-kawaii (cute!) smiley   
  
faces! =^-^;=).   
  
Desolation- Hi-hi! I just had to say thanks again, Deso! 'Tis my right,   
  
duty and privilege to lavish my thanks upon you for being a good sounding   
  
board and friend!   
  
Tiff a.k.a.: smoke and mirriors- I know I thanked you a while back, when   
  
I originally responded to your post on my guestbook, but I just wanted to   
  
reiterate my thanks and gratitude.   
  
Steph-chan- *huggles!* And here's a confetti shower in return, oh She Who   
  
Has Hosted The Longest!   
  
lse-chan- Go iMacs! =^^;= And thanks forever and always for the manip pic.   
  
'Tis currently doing time as my comp, Stuie-chan, 's wallpaper. Yay! And   
  
never mind that you didn't get it to me until after Sailor Balls died   
  
(poor baby-site! I shall miss thee always...), it's the thought that   
  
counts!   
  
Bonkey (Along with his mummy and daddy, Rhonda and Frank)- Your welcome.   
  
Now get off your ego-centric kick, and stop disclaiming Harry Potter as   
  
evil just because he has magic and you don't, and as such you're suffering   
  
from Harry Potter Envy. If you don't, I'll pout. *pouts!*  
  
Again, thank you everybody for your support and affection. I don't know   
  
what I'd do without you!   
  
E-mail me at rosythecat@yahoo.com  
  
-- Rosy the Cat  
  
7-25-03 


	7. Chapter Six:  Am I Delirious, or Are Tho...

AN: Hi! It's me again! E-mail = happy otaku Rosy, people!   
  
Dedications: Thanks again go out to Desolation and Rhonda-sensei, for   
  
their invaluable support and encouragement. And you readers! Can't   
  
ever forget you guys, you crazy little otaku you! =~_^=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do not own DB, DBZ, or DB-GT.   
  
If I did, I would be the happiest little otaku in the world! But I'm   
  
not. Sailor Moon is owned by the Queen of Manga / Anime, Naoko. Long   
  
live the Queen! Dragonball in all of its incarnations belong to Akira   
  
Toriyama.   
  
The Saiyan King and the Lunarian Queen  
  
by Rosy the Cat  
  
Chapter Six: Am I Delirious, or Are Those Bells That I'm Hearing In   
  
The Distance?  
  
*************************  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Rena?"  
  
Serenity, daughter of Queen Tranquility the fifth and King Marcus the   
  
first, Princess of the moon Lunaris, collapsed to the ground as she   
  
lost consciousness, her eyes rolling back in her head.   
  
"MEDIC!!!" bellowed King Vegeta even as he scooped the petite young   
  
woman up into his arms and started racing for the Medical Wing of the   
  
Palace.   
  
He wasn't going to lose her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity slowly crept back into consciousness, only to find herself   
  
suspended in some kind of liquid, a breathing mask over the lower   
  
half of her face supplying oxygen to her battered and exhausted body.   
  
What had happened? The last thing she remembered was landing in the   
  
Palace's main courtyard after having spent three days off in the   
  
jungles of Vegetasai, training and camping with Vegeta-sama and Chibi-  
  
Veggie. And then...  
  
She drew a blank.   
  
Wait, there was something about being picked up by strong, muscular   
  
arms. She would have dismissed it out of hand as a memory from her   
  
childhood of her father carrying her, except the proportions were   
  
wrong.   
  
What was up with that?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As King Vegeta stared at the lithe, petite form of his house-guest...  
  
No, she had become more than that.   
  
His friend.   
  
Even as these thoughts ran through his head, he wondered at this mere   
  
girl, no, woman. How could she have such an impact on, not only him,   
  
his life, and his outlook on it, but also on his son, who had been   
  
drifting away from him even as he had been doing the same? And   
  
Professor Anja...  
  
The cold, calculating warrior/scientist, along with her equally aloof   
  
mate, had also been drawn in by the girl's cheerful, bubbly nature,   
  
their loyalty and friendship earned with her warrior's heart and soul.   
  
Only Bardock and Anja's son, Radditz, had ever managed to conjure a   
  
smile from them, much less laughter. Even with the potential terror   
  
of Frieza looming over them, there was, more often than not, laughter   
  
ringing through the Palace's halls these days.   
  
All because of one cheerful, passionate, stubborn, and all-around   
  
amazing girl-woman.   
  
And that didn't even touch upon the way his heart raced whenever she   
  
smiled at him...  
  
"My lord? You wished to be informed of the offworlder's condition?"  
  
He shook himself out of his daze and, without looking away from where   
  
the Tsuki no Hime floated in the ReGen tank, dressed in only skin-tight   
  
shorts and a tank top, he acknowledged the alien doctor's presence.   
  
"Yes, Doctor Rishkan."  
  
"Well, *ahem*, she seems to have picked up an unusual strain of a common   
  
virus."  
  
Giving the lizard-man his full attention, the king narrowed his eyes.   
  
"If it's so common, why is she in the tank? Get her out and fix it."  
  
Nervously, the doctor fidgeted with the vital stats printout on Serenity   
  
in his hands. "Well, you see, Sir, it seems to have mutated, and, with   
  
her unfamiliar physiology...We don't know if we can cure her- *hurk!*"  
  
King Vegeta's eyes narrowed even further, so they looked like obsidian   
  
shards set into his face. His hand was firmly wrapped around the   
  
doctor's throat, and one more than slight squeeze would kill him.   
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Your Majesty?" Professor Anja seemed to appear out of nowhere, one gloved   
  
hand reaching out comfortingly to the arm attached to the hand gripping   
  
the reptilian physician. "What he means to say is, we don't know enough   
  
about Lady Serenity's biological makeup to be certain that conventional   
  
medicine would have any effect on her. Even so, from the tests I've made   
  
on blood samples taken from Lady Serenity, I'm almost certain that, given   
  
time and rest, Lady Serenity's natural defense mechanisms should be able   
  
to handle the virus on its own."  
  
King Vegeta returned his glare to Doctor Rishkan. "Is this true?"  
  
Rishkan nodded desperately, his skin having started to turn an unhealthy   
  
shade of gray. Even though the king hadn't squeezed all that much, it was   
  
still enough to slow blood flow down a bit.   
  
Vegeta released him, dropping the gasping doctor to the floor even as he   
  
turned to his chief scientist.   
  
"Define almost certain."  
  
Flinching only slightly at the emotion that roiled just under the surface,   
  
she answered calmly, "Ninety-nine point nine-seven percent certain, sir."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you, Professor. You're usually   
  
absolutely certain before suggesting a course of action."  
  
Anja shrugged, her eyes twinkling with barely-hidden mirth. "We're   
  
dealing almost completely with unknowns here, sir. Besides, if I were   
  
always certain, life wouldn't be nearly as interesting, now would it?"  
  
Vegeta nodded in acknowledgment. "Then I suppose you had better get to   
  
work then, Professor."  
  
As she strode across the room to retrieve the Lunarian from the ReGen   
  
tank, Vegeta turned and glared at Doctor Rishkan. "If one word about   
  
this, or her," here gesturing to the now-emerging princess, "Gets back   
  
to Frieza, you'll WISH you were dead; do you hear me, little man?!"  
  
Rishkan nodded quickly in fear, then moved to help Anja move Serenity   
  
from the Medical Wing to her quarters.   
  
Before he left to check in with his advisors, King Vegeta muttered one   
  
quick prayer to gods he'd stopped believing in the day his father made   
  
the Saiyans' first deal with the Cold family: "Please, if you really do   
  
exist, please, please let her live..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity's eyes opened slowly, gummed up by far too many sleepies   
  
(a.k.a. "eye boogers") to be reasonable for a simple night's sleep.   
  
She blinked blearily at her surroundings, vaguely recognizing them to   
  
be her guest quarters in the Palace.   
  
Goddess, she felt terrible!   
  
Her nose was all stuffy, her throat was dry and hurt like the dickens,   
  
and it felt like her body was just one big ache.   
  
Heaven only knew what her hair looked like...  
  
She smiled to herself even as she sniffled, looking around for something   
  
to blow her nose with. If her hair's condition even occurred to her, it   
  
meant one of two things: either she was sicker than she thought, or she   
  
was on the mend, but needed something to focus on that was within her   
  
realm of control.   
  
She was startled from that train of thought when she saw a simple, yet   
  
clean, handkerchief being suspended before her eyes by a gloved,   
  
masculine hand.   
  
"Here. You look like you could use this."  
  
Serenity blinked in confusion, then focused on the source of both the   
  
voice and the hand. Her eyes widened when she recognized the jet-black   
  
eyes set into the angular face of King Vegeta.   
  
She nodded her thanks, reaching for the handkerchief even as one hand   
  
went to her nose, finding, to her horror, some boogers having escaped   
  
her sniffling. She quickly sniffled again, snatching the cloth and   
  
hastily blowing her nose repeatedly into it, her face going bright   
  
pink in mortification.   
  
'Smooth, Rena! The one attractive, unmarried guy you know on this   
  
planet, and he's already seen you with bed hair, morning breath, and   
  
snot on your face! Reeeeeeeal smooth, girl!'  
  
A few powerful sneezes later, a couple more nose blows into the   
  
handkerchief, and she felt a great deal better, composing herself   
  
before giving the Saiyajin her full attention.   
  
"*ahem* ..." She waited, hoping to high heaven that, one, he would   
  
take the initiative and speak first, and two, that he wouldn't   
  
mention the snot.   
  
Now / that / would be embarrassing! Good goddess, the first male to   
  
see her looking all...well...sick, she supposed, and it had to be the   
  
one guy in all the universe that made her feel all giddy and hyper   
  
and relaxed and mushy at the same time!   
  
Oh, and he had a killer butt.   
  
'DOWN GIRL!'  
  
"Do you often talk in your sleep, your Highness?"  
  
Eh? What the frilly heck is he talking about? "Umm...Not that I am   
  
aware of, your Majesty. Can I ask why you...?"  
  
"Are asking?"  
  
*nodnod*  
  
Vegeta studied his gloved hands where they hung loosely in his lap,   
  
the rest of him perched upon a small, spindly chair that most would   
  
assume to be delicate and breakable, but for the fact that it was   
  
made entirely of titanium. The only easily-damaged part of it was   
  
the thin, spartan cushion attached to the seat. Vegeta sighed and   
  
directed his gaze back up, though avoiding looking at Serenity by   
  
focusing on the room's far wall.   
  
"Your High... Serenity. Did you, by chance, have an unusual dream?"  
  
Serenity blinked, trying to make sense of this. To cover her confusion,   
  
she decided to go for the old tried-and-true method of getting someone   
  
to lighten up: Make 'em laugh.   
  
"Well, just about all of the dreams I that I have had and remembered   
  
were rather odd. For instance, this one time when I was seven, I had a   
  
nightmare where a possessed wooden doll was chasing me, trying to kill   
  
me with a rather large cutting device," she quipped, hoping to distract   
  
him. She remembered precisely what she had dreamed about most recently   
  
before awakening.   
  
It was one of those dreams where she was talking to Mamoru-kun.   
  
She was most certainly not going to tell him about / that! /  
  
Vegeta simply gave her a *look.*  
  
Serenity continued smiling obliviously, though a sweatdrop had developed   
  
at the back of her head, and was gaining size.   
  
Finally, Vegeta growled to himself, looked her in the eye, and said,   
  
"Last night, you woke up and seemed to be, to some extent, delirious,   
  
though you also seemed to be of the firm opinion that you were dreaming.   
  
Could you tell me why you would think that, Princess?"  
  
Serenity looked away. She was a firm believer in times like these that,   
  
if you couldn't see it, it couldn't see you; or at least that whatever   
  
was the problem would go away.   
  
Unfortunately, that is not how the world works...  
  
"...Perhaps you would prefer if I worded it differently...Kitten?"   
  
Serenity froze. She knew for a fact that she hadn't said anything that   
  
could have tipped him off about Mamoru-kun's nick-name in her supposed   
  
dream, which she now knew to have really been a bout of fever-induced   
  
delirium.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, it made sense: her initial arrival in the Palace   
  
courtyard, Anja, the feeling of security around King Vegeta and Mamoru   
  
alike, her unusually strong need to protect and care for Vegeta-chan...  
  
'Oh, goddess, for such a man, for my soul mate, I left home and all-   
  
Well, almost all -things familiar to me. And damn me for leaving my   
  
mother in the lurch like that, for betraying hers and my Senshi's trust   
  
in me, but he is worth it.   
  
'He is worth Everything.'  
  
"...I really do not know why it took something this drastic realize this,   
  
your Highness; I am not a foolish man, driven by silly fantasies."  
  
'Oh no! Please, goddess, don't let me lose him now! Not when I've only   
  
just found him, only now realized what was before me all along!  
  
'Please...'  
  
"...Princess... Serenity. 'Rena. I'll only ask you this once: are you the   
  
one that brought on these...dreams? Did you have a hand in their creation?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Vegeta's P.O.V. ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I really don't know when I stopped seeing her, this young woman that is   
  
likely barely out of childhood, as the annoyingly-cheerful foreigner whose   
  
only saving grace was that she kept my son from becoming the spoiled brat   
  
I once was.  
  
'Before Frieza came, that is. Having some random galactic despot blackmail   
  
my father into becoming one of his lackeys can damage anyone's ego.  
  
'Even so, I've never really been drawn to anyone. Certainly not my former   
  
wife, the mother of my son. It was a marriage of convenience, and the   
  
only reason why I wasn't out looking for a new wife as soon as she died   
  
was that I felt, somewhere deep inside of me, that I shouldn't. That I   
  
shouldn't have married my wife in the first place, but the universe made   
  
the best of the situation and gave me my son.  
  
'This girl is life and light incarnate, the embodiment of all things   
  
good, the sort of being you only hear about in the ancient legends   
  
these days, and even now they are dying.  
  
'My people are slowly dying, losing our pride and greatness, and she   
  
brings me, us, hope. For that I both hate her...and love her.  
  
'Love. Who would have thought it could be so...complex. I want to hold   
  
her, caress her, mark her as mine for all of creation to see, just plain   
  
*take* her. All rolled up into one driving compulsion, which both eases   
  
and intensifies when I am near her.  
  
'Ah, to hell with it!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to 'Rena-hime's P.O.V. ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...No, I didn't do anything to cause the dreams. Even if I could have,   
  
I wouldn't have; well, not for no reason."  
  
'...  
  
'He's quiet.  
  
'Too quiet.  
  
'...  
  
'What in the name of all that is holy is he thinking about?! Oh, goddess,   
  
why won't he say anything? Should *I* say something? I'm worried. Did he   
  
really think that I did something to start up those dreams?  
  
'...  
  
'Well, in all honesty, didn't I? I agreed to come here, looking for my soul   
  
mate. I'm hardly innocent in this matter. If I hadn't let Setsuna talk me   
  
into this, I'd be home...being miserable and at odds with the Counsel. That   
  
would stink.  
  
'But, if I hadn't come here, Vegeta wouldn't have had to deal with me and   
  
my weirdness, and could have been spending more time keeping up-to-date   
  
with all of his Kingly duties.  
  
'But, I remember the look on his face when we were flying, totally free   
  
of all responsibilities. I don't think he'd ever just flown for fun   
  
before then. Saiyans seem to be all but born hard-wired for training   
  
and fighting. That's their idea of fun, I'd assumed. I could see where   
  
that might have come from, considering the fact that my Senshi and I   
  
used to spar for fun all of the time when we were younger, but we also   
  
knew when to just run around and be silly. I don't think the Saiyans   
  
have given themselves that option in a long time.  
  
'Veggie-chan certainly took to it quickly, though.  
  
'...  
  
'Hey, wait a minute, what's that look on Vegeta-sama's face? And why   
  
is he leaning forward...?  
  
'...!  
  
'Hey, get your hand off of my face!  
  
'...!?  
  
'Omigawddess, he's gonna-!'  
  
Vegeta's lips pressed down on hers, the pressure intense, yet at the   
  
same time achingly sweet.   
  
'...Wow...'  
  
He shifted his weight ever-so-slightly so that he was now sitting on   
  
the edge of the bed, and his now-free hand that had been supporting   
  
him quickly moved to cradle her head, fingers lacing through her hair.   
  
Serenity's already-there blush went up a few notches as she thanked   
  
whatever deities that were listening that Vegeta-sama had a fondness   
  
for gloves; otherwise she feared he would have been disgusted by the   
  
feel of her hair, which she was pretty darn sure was all oily and icky   
  
from lack of a good shower.   
  
'Note to self: after a long bout of illness, shampoo and soap are your   
  
best friends!'  
  
She started when she felt the tip of his rather insistent tongue   
  
trying to pry open her mouth.   
  
'Okay, I am *so* not ready to go *that* far yet! Hello, Universe?   
  
A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!'  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
'THANK YOU, GODDESS! ...Not that I mind kissing or anything, but...  
  
well...I need tooth-paste, a tooth-brush, and a *really* long shower   
  
with lots of sudsy goodness.'  
  
Vegeta broke away from her at a second, more insistent knock, and   
  
snarled, "WHAT?!"  
  
'Goddess, he's hot when he's all snarly...DOWN GIRL! Tooth-paste!   
  
Remember tooth-paste! And showers! Hmm, I wonder if... ACK!   
  
Cleanthoughtscleanthoughtscleanthoughts...!'  
  
Anja poked her head through the barely-large-enough opening between   
  
the wall and the door, looking in. "Sire, Lord Frieza's ship sent a   
  
subspace communiqué a few minutes ago. They will be here in five   
  
days."  
  
Vegeta growled to himself for a second, then stormed to the door and   
  
was out, stomping down the hallway as he called back over his shoulder:   
  
"Have the Banquet Hall and Throne Room cleaned thoroughly and prepared   
  
for...guests. The little monster will probably insist upon indulging   
  
himself in our...hospitality." He practically spat the last words in   
  
both sentences. A second later, and he had rounded a corner, no longer   
  
visible and out of hearing range, due to the muffling effect the stone   
  
walls had on sound sometimes.   
  
Closing the door behind herself, Anja leaned casually against the   
  
wall next to it, smirking at her friend.   
  
"Someone is certainly having a better day than His Majesty, if the   
  
look on your face is any indication, Lady Serenity."  
  
The Lunarian blinked a few times, then finally managed to work her   
  
jaw enough that a sound came out.   
  
"...Gah?"  
  
*************************  
  
Author's Note: "Well, just about all of the dreams I that I have had   
  
and remembered were rather odd. For instance, this one time when I   
  
was seven, I had a nightmare where a possessed wooden doll was chasing   
  
me, trying to kill me with a rather large cutting device"...   
  
This is based on an actual nightmare I had, where Pinocchio (don't ask   
  
me / why / he was in my nightmare, because I have no clue!) was all   
  
homicidal psycho luny-puppet, chasing me around, trying to kill me   
  
with a chain saw. *shudder* It still haunts me.   
  
6-10-03  
  
Author's Note Continued: Sorry if the whole kissing thing came off   
  
awkward; I wouldn't know how that sort of thing is supposed to happen,   
  
what with lil' ol' me having never been on a date in my *life*, much   
  
less kissed.   
  
*sigh!*  
  
Yes, Rosy has a sad, sad life.   
  
...  
  
Anyhoot, on a happier note, I have REVIEWS!!! Not all that many, but   
  
hey, it's REVIEWS!!! Guaranteed to make a fic writer happy!   
  
First off, to katsmom14- *smiles cheerfully* Thank you and your   
  
welcome, er, kats-san. (Gomen, but one of my Internet friends' screen   
  
name is Kats) I'm glad I could restore your faith in the fic-writing   
  
community at large, although that seems like a bit much to put on my   
  
ickle neko-jin shoulders. *slumps under the weight of her readers'   
  
expectations* Iteiteiteiteiteite!   
  
*springs back upright, pulls out victory fans*   
  
Wai! =^_^=  
  
princess Frieza- Thank you! *pats chibi-'Rena and chibi-Veggie-sama   
  
on the head* I think this fic is rather cute, too! *backs off and   
  
presents warding signs when chibi-Veggie-sama growls at her!* Err...  
  
in a completely non-butch-degrading way, naturally. *chibi beam at   
  
her!* Aww...kawaii desu ne (Aww...it's so cute)! *chibi-'Rena beckons   
  
Rosy down to her, and whispers in the author/avatar's ear* Ah, yes,   
  
chibi-'Rena would like it to be known that she and the rest of the cast   
  
forgive you for naming yourself after the ever-so-evil-and-un-butch-   
  
*chibi-Veggie-sama gives the description a thumbs-up* -lipstick-wearing   
  
frootloop with an over-inflated ego who goes by the name of Frieza. You   
  
have made up for this transgression by reviewing this story, so chibi-  
  
Veggie-sama won't be dropping by your inbox to smite you on principle.   
  
Arigato! *all three bow*  
  
Anemos15- Thankie for your plot suggestions, but I've got this story   
  
and its sequel pretty much planned out, except for the details. None   
  
of the detailed suggestions you offered would fit into my over-all   
  
plan, however. Thanks for reviewing anyway, though! *smiles*  
  
Dedications: Okay, this goes to Rhonda-sensei, as per usual, because   
  
she is just so gosh-darn COOL! *grins!*   
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. It'll probably be a while before   
  
anything new comes out for this, but I promise upon all the Pocky   
  
in all the World that it won't take as long as the gap between   
  
chapters four and five.   
  
*sweatdrops*  
  
Then again, that won't be so hard, considering that there was a,   
  
what, two-year gap between those updates?   
  
Anyway, not nearly so long, because I wanna get this sucker finished   
  
so I can start in on the sequel, but I've got other stories that   
  
I've got ideas crowding in for. Gomen.   
  
E-mail me at rosythecat@yahoo.com  
  
-- Rosy the Cat  
  
8-6-03 


End file.
